1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to side stand switches and side stand devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a side stand switch capable of detecting a pivot position of a side stand bar that supports a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle, and also relates to a side stand device including the side stand switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a motorcycle is provided with a side stand device that supports the vehicle body in a standing state while the motorcycle is parked. The side stand device is constructed by pivotally attaching a side stand bar through a pivot-bolt to a bracket on a vehicle body frame, and mounting a side stand switch through a securing bolt to the pivot-bolt. The side stand switch includes a case member having a fixed contact and a rotor member having a moving contact. The side stand switch detects a pivot position of the side stand bar when the rotor member is turned together with the side stand bar.
In the related art, a side stand switch that detects a pivot position of a side stand bar is known in which a rotor member is engaged with the side stand bar through a pin (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-231094). As illustrated in FIG. 11, in a side stand switch 91, a case member 98 is rotationally restricted by a restricting pin 97 protruding from a bracket 92, and an engagement pin 101 protruding from a rotor member 99 is engaged in an engagement hole 103 of a side stand bar 93. In this state, a securing bolt 96 is inserted into a central opening of the case member 98 and the rotor member 99 and tightened in a screw hole 102 in a head portion of a pivot-bolt 94. This secures the side stand switch 91 to the pivot-bolt 94. When the side stand bar 93 pivots, the rotor member 99 rotates through the engagement pin 101. Thus, the pivot position of the side stand bar 93 is detected.
In the side stand switch 91 of the related art, during tightening of the securing bolt 96, a rotation torque of the securing bolt 96 causes the rotor member 99 to follow the rotation of the securing bolt 96. This causes a large torque load to be applied to the engagement pin 101. In particular, when the rotor member 99 is made of material of relatively low strength, such as resin, the engagement pin 101 may be damaged by the torque load applied thereto during tightening of the securing bolt 96.
The present invention has been made in view of the circumstances described above. The present invention provides a side stand switch and a side stand device in which an engagement pin in a rotor member can be prevented from being damaged during tightening of a fastening member.